Spearmint
by siriuslight
Summary: " Dan aku berjanji untuk terus mencintaimu selama sisa hidupku." / Oneshoot


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: OOC and typo(s)**

**Pair: Gray Fullbuster and Juvia loxar**

**Genre: Romance**

.

**Spearmint**

_~ Karna perasaanmu-lah yang menjadi cahaya hangat dalam hidupku._

.

.

Angin lembut berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar pagi itu. Tirai putih tipis yang menggantung di atasnya melambai-lambai, mengelus pelan wajah seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur dalam alam sadarnya. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, pertama hitam pemuda itu sedikit-demi sedikit menampakkan wujudnya, bersinar dibawah pantulan sang dewi yang seakan-akan berteriak lembut, memintanya untuk segera keluar dari alam mimpi sedari tadi.

" Hnh-" Pemuda raven itu mendesah pelan. Kepalanya tergerak, menengok ke sisi kirinya dimana seorang gadis bersurai biru tengah tertidur pulas. Menyandarkan kepalanya di atas lengan pemuda itu. Wajah lembut gadis itu terlihat begitu tentram. Nyaman bersandar di sisi pemuda yang ia cintai.

Pemuda itu mengubah posisinya hingga kini ia menatap lurus ke arah gadisnya. Senyuman bahagia seketika terukir di sudut bibir pemuda itu. Tangannya terangkat, membelai lembut pipi pualam gadis itu.

Mendadak ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu. Dimana ia dengan keras kepalanya selalu menolak _baiklah mungkin hanya terganggu_ dengan kehadiran gadis ini. Tak pernah menganggap lebih selain hanya sebagai temannya.

Namun dengan penuh kesabaran, gadis itu terus berjuang untuk menyadarkannya bahwa inilah kebahagiaanya.

Bersama gadis itu.

Senyumannya semakin melebar, " Terimakasih. " Bisik pemuda itu pelan.

" Nggh-" Gadis itu bergerak dalam tidurnya. Tangan kecilnya tergerak menutupi matanya, sedetik kemudian gadis itu-pun akhirnya terbangun.

" Ng- Pagi, Gray-sama.. " Senyum manis yang selalu pemuda itu rindukan pun akhirnya terukir di bibir gadis itu.

" Pagi, Juvia. "

.

.

" Ini sewaktu Natsu-san melamar Lucy 'kan? Entah siapa yang memotretnya.. " Juvia bergumam sendiri. Menarik perhatian Gray yang sedari tadi duduk merangkul bahunya.

" Entahlah... Mungkin Mira? " Balas pemuda itu.

" Mungkin.. " Gadis itu kembali membalik lembar demi lembar album yang ada di pangkuannya. " Ah! Ini... Lihat ini sewaktu pernikahan mereka!" Gadis itu berucap ceria. " Waktu itu- sebentar.." Dengan cepat gadis itu membalik lembar berikutnya.

" ... " Gray tersenyum lembut, menatap Juvia yang sibuk di dunianya sendiri.

" Ini, lihat Gray-sama... Waktu itu ada yang memotret kita sewaktu sedang berdansa! Bagus 'kan? " Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, mengangkat album besar itu dan menunjukan foto mereka berdua tepat di muka Gray.

" Iya- " Gray menarik album tersebut, " Aku tau.. Tapi tak perlu menunjukkannya tepat di wajahku 'kan?"

" Gray-sama tidak suka ya dengan fotonya? " Gadis itu menekuk bibirnya. Menarik kembali album foto tersebut.

" Hah.. " Gray menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sudah terbiasa dengan sifat gadis itu.

" Aku suka. Suka sekali.. " Gray memeluk pelan gadis itu. Menciumi aroma laut yang yang seakan lembut menempel di helaian rambutnya. " Hanya saja ada yang selalu kupikirkan. "

" Apa? " Juvia berbisik pelan.

" Kenapa waktu berlalu begitu cepat- "

" Maksud Gray-sama? " Gadis itu menatap lurus ke arahnya.

" Waktu terus berlalu, aku bersyukur bisa bersamamu sampai saat ini. "

" ... "

" Bahkan dalam mimpiku, aku tak pernah membayangkan ini akan terjadi padaku, Juvia. Terimakasih. " Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. " Aku mencintaimu. "

.

.

.

Gray menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kakinya terasa gemetar berdiri disana. Permata gelapnya sedari tadi terus memandang tak sabar ke arah pintu besar yang berada sekitar dua puluh meter di depannya.

Nafas pemuda itu berburu dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin keras menggema di otaknya. Keringat dingin mengalir pelan melalui pelipisnya. Menetes tepat di atas tuxedo putih miliknya.

Dalam gugup,

Pemuda itu tengah berdiri di atas altar. Menunggu gadis yang ia cintai datang dari balik pintu itu.

Detik berlalu hingga kini di dapatinya Asuka, gadis kecil berambut coklat itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam pintu besar gereja itu. Di ikuti oleh Lucy dan Levy yang kompak dengan baju biru mereka. Selanjutnya Erza dan Mira melangkah masuk mengikuti keduanya. Tersenyum bahagia atas kebahagiaan keluarga mereka.

Kelima gadis itu melangkah pelan. Menggenggam seikat bunga mawar putih dan ivy yang terbungkus rapi oleh pita putih.

Nafas Gray seketika tercekat begitu dipandangnya, Juvia _calon mempelainya_ akhirnya muncul dari balik pintu. Berjalan pelan melewati karpet merah yang tergelar di sepanjang jalan menuju altar tempat Gray berada. Menggandeng Gajeel yang berjalan beriringan denganya. Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia. Permata birunya memandang lurus ke arah Gray yang balik menatapnya. Jemari lentik itu menggenggam sebucket bunga anemone yang yang menyatu bagai pelangi. Kaki jenjang yang terbalur sepatu soft cream miliknya melangkah pelan. Bergema di ruangan yang penuh oleh orang-orang yang datang menghadiri hari terpenting dalam hidup gadis itu. Bersama pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Gadis itu erjalan pelan seakan memakan waktu hingga selamanya.

Gray menggigit bibir bawahnya. Permata hitamnya tak berkedip memandang gadis itu. Tangannya terkepal pelan. Menahan kegugupan yang semakin terasa seiringan dengan langkah Juvia yang semakin depan.

Gray harap ia bisa pingsan saat itu juga.

.

Tangan kekar Gray menggapai tangan Juvia, membawa gadis itu berdiri di atas altar. Tersenyum satu sama lain. Pemuda itu melirik Gajeel yang tersenyum padanya, seakan berkata; ' _Jangan pingsan, atau kubunuh kau_'.

Gray mendengus. Kembali ditatapnya Juvia yang terus tersenyum lembut padanya. Tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

" Ehem. " Dehaman Master Makarov menyadarkan mereka berdua. Dengan kompak keduanya segera menatap lelaki tua itu yang telah siap berdiri di tempatnya. Begitu juga dengan para _bestman_ dan _flower girl_ yang berbaris berdampingan tepat di bawah altar. " Kedua pengantin akan menyatakan janji pernikahan mereka."

Juvia tersenyum. Bibir ranum gadis itu terbalut lipstick tipis bewarna merah muda. Gadis itu kemudian berucap pelan. Menceritakan pengalaman hidup yang telah ia lalu bersama Gray sampai saat ini, alasan mengapa gadis itu begitu mencintai pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Begitupun dengan Gray. Dengan lancar pemuda itu berkata bahwa ia begitu mencintai gadis itu dengan seluruh hidupnya.

" Baiklah semuanya. " Ucapan Master terdengar kembali. Mengucapkan kalimat ' apakah kalian berjanji untuk terus mencintai-' dan berbagai kalimat serupa. Kedua pasang manusia itu hanya tersenyum. Mengabaikan kalimat yang Master mereka ucapkan.

Karna siapapun tahu. Tak peduli sesingkat apapun pernyataan yang kakek tua itu ucapkan, mereka berdua akan tetap menguntai kalimat yang sama setelahnya.

" _I do._ "

Dan saat itu juga, Gray merasa bahwa ialah lelaki paling beruntung di dunia ini.

.

.

Rasanya baru kemarin Gray_pemuda raven_ itu bertemu dengan Juvia. Di bawah langit gelap yang meneteskan air hujan yang terasa menusuk, pemuda itu menatap penuh keyakinan pada Juvia.

Belasan tahun yang lalu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis.

Memutar ulang memori-memori yang ia lewati bersama Juvia. Semuanya terasa begitu berharga baginya.

Terlebih karna kini wanita itu telah menjadi miliknya, dan akan saling mendampingi satu sama lain hingga mereka wafat nanti.

" Gray sedang memikirkan apa? " Suara lembut Juvia menyapa gendang telinganya. Membuatnya menengok ke arah wanita yang terngah tersenyum sambil membawakan sebuah nampan yang terisi penuh oleh the dan biskuit buatannya. Menaruhnya pelan di atas meja. " Kau seperti jatuh dalam duniamuu sendiri." Juvia tersenyum, diposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk tepat di samping Gray, bersandar pada pohon maple yang daunnya bergerak ke sana- ke mari terhembuskan angin.

" Tidak... Hanya-" Gray menari nafas dalam. " Hanya memikirkan tentang kita saja. "

" Kita? " Wanita itu meringkuk kedalam rangkulan Gray.

" Kalau dipikir-pikir, aneh juga. " Lelaki itu tersenyum. " Dulu- bukan maksudku membahas masa lalu hanya saja- dulu, kita ini adalah musuh. "

" ... " Juvia terdiam, memainkan pelan jemari besar milik Gray.

" Tapi lalu, kau bergabung di Guild. Aku senang. Memang. Tapi jujur tingkah anehmu cukup menggangguku-"

" Aku tau, Maaf. " Juvia tersenyum tipis.

" Tidak, tapi... Perlahan-lahan kau masuk semakin dalam hingga menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku. " Gray menggenggam erat tangan Juvia. " Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu bagi mereka yang jatuh cinta. " Gray menengok, menatap Juvia yang balas memandanginya penuh tanda tanya. " Dan tanpa kusadari aku telah jatuh cinta begitu dalam pada dirimu. "

Juvia tersenyum. Begitu manisnya.

" Hey-"

" Aku juga. " Ucapan Juvia memotong kalimat Gray dengan cepat. " Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mencintaimu. Dan hal yang lebih berharga yang kumiliki adalah dirimu, yang juga mencntaiku. Aku benar-benar bersyukur, Gray. " Kini Juvia balas menggenggam erat genggaman Gray. " Terima kasih. " Ucap wanita itu lembut.

" Aku juga, aku beruntung telah memilikimu dalam hidupku." Lelaki itu berbisik tepat di telinga Juvia. Menciumi aroma laut yang mengikat tubuh Juvia. " Dan aku berjanji untuk terus mencintaimu selama sisa hidupku."

Dan tanpa sepatah kata lagi, keduanya mengaitkan bibir mereka. Merasakan kehangatan yang saling mereka alirkan melalui sentuhan lembut itu.

Membiarkan hembusan angin jadi penghantur melodi yang menjadi saksi betapa indahnya kisah cinta mereka ini.

.

_**' Selama sisa hidupku.'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**OWARI**

**.**

_Spearmint; ' kehangatan dari sebuah perasaan.'_

_Mawar putih; ' cinta abadi.'_

_Ivy; ' Kasih sayang.' - bunga pernikahan._

_Anemone; (secara harfiah) ' harapan.'_

Sebenarnya ketiga bunga itu adalah bunga yang biasa digunakan dalam pernikahan. Pernah lihat bucket bunga yang biasa dilemparkan pengantin wanita dalam pernikahannya 'kan? Kebanyakan dari mereka menggunakan bunga anemone bewarna putih. Yang berarti harapan. Harapan yang terbaik akan jenjang kehidupan baru yang akan mereka jalani.

Emh- ff ini sendiri muncul sewaktu saya mendengarkan lagu Rest of My Life by Bruno. Mungkin masuk songfic kali ya?

Ya apapun pendapat kalian u/ cerita fluffy ini! :)

**Nah Mind to RnR? ****どうもありがとう****!**

**.**

**Oiya, tahun 2013 sebentar lagi berakhir, **

**Another 12 months, 52 weeks, 8760 hours, 525600 minutes, and 3153600 seconds of the new progress and experiences.**

**What do you wish for the better life next year minna? :)**


End file.
